A data collection that includes data records can be visualized in a graphical visualization. In the graphical visualization, graphical elements can represent various attributes of the data records. In some cases, a graphical visualization can be a two-dimensional (2D) visualization. In other examples, a graphical visualization can be a three-dimensional (3D) visualization.